The Inevitable- REDONE
by Life is a bowl of cherries
Summary: When Bella moves to the small town of Forks, she meets a Doctor that instantly catches her attention. But when his son tries to keep them apart, their lives get complicated. REDONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! I recently decided to rewrite this story, because as I was reading through the old one, I was highly dissatisfied with my writing. I honestly think I can do better, so I am going to give it my best. I am going to leave the old story up, so please feel free to read it and tell me if my writing has improved or deteriorated in my absence. Any type of criticism is welcome! **

Chapter 1

Stepping out into the crisp, cold air, a young brunet wrinkled her nose in disapproval of the freezing weather. Isabella Swan loathed the cold. After spending nearly her entire life in the overly-warm state of Arizona, she wasn't accustomed the delicate snowflakes that drifted through the skies and biting wind that cut through the the thickest jacket she owned as if she wore nothing at all.

She hugged her arms closer to her body in an attempt to preserve even the smallest amount of body heat, a scowl twisting her features. She shuddered; though, not from the icy air this time. No, this was a shudder of horror that was well earned. All across the ground lay small puddles from the frequent rain of Forks, Washington, frozen solid and threatening. If there was anything Bella abhorred more than the cold in general, it was ice. One of the brunet's defining traits was her ability to trip over thin air, and ice was the arch-enemy of clumsiness. The chances of her being maimed this cold winter morning were not in her favor, it seemed.

With a loud sigh she started making baby steps toward her rusty old Chevy, determined to make it to school with time to spare, which would undoubtedly be spent catching up on her neglected Trigonometry homework. '_Great! If the ice wasn't bad enough, now I have to worry about unfinished Trig papers...' _She grumbled to herself as she shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it roughly. She took it slow on the short ride to Forks High School, not wanting to take any chances on the treacherously icy roads.

She pulled into her parking spot carefully and sat back with a relieved sigh. She had made it through the weather without any problems at all, even with her extreme lack of coordination. Bella shrugged it off with a chuckle, chalking it up to pure dumb luck. Stepping out of the cab with unsure and overly careful footing, she turned her head when a glinting of silver caught her eye. The brunet shuffled closer to her back tire and peered curiously at the metal chains crisscrossing in the grooves of the rubber. A smile tugged at her lips and she made a mental note to thank Charlie later, for he was the only one who would've made such a gesture and said nothing.

Bella was so caught up in her gratitude to Charlie, she didn't notice the hulking blue van speeding straight toward her left taillight. If she had, she would have also realized that she was the only thing standing between the two vehicles. The brunet didn't even realize something was amiss until the squeal of tires and smell of burning rubber wrenched her from her moment of appreciation. The entire world seemed to move in slow motion the moment her mocha eyes raised to meet the object that would surely end her life in the next few moments. She stood frozen, ice filled her veins and fear crippled her legs. She had the fleeting thought of, _'Isn't that Tyler Crowley's van? Tyler Crowley's van is going to kill me._' when she felt a hard impact coming not from the van-which was almost upon her, though not quite- but from her left side.

Everything happened far too fast for her mind to process and the next she knew, she was reclined against the tire of her truck, the moisture from the asphalt seeping into her jeans. Whipping her head to the left she found her face mere inches from a toned chest, her temple throbbing at the sudden movement. In the same instant she realized there was a strong arm around her waist, keeping the rest of her body from slumping onto the damp ground.

The eyes of her savior met hers in a flash of deep ambrosia, though they were indiscernible as night. She let out a surprised, albeit baffled, gasp she realized who her rescuer was. None other than Edward Cullen, the boy who had been nothing but cold to her since her arrival. Before she had a chance to blurt all the questions running through her mind, the commotion of fellow students and the shrill cry of an ambulance brought them both back to the present. The EMTs and a handful of teachers had managed to move the van enough for the teens to squeeze through. Edward hesitated for a split second before his eyes shifted toward the crowd of people and he gently lifted the obviously confused girl from the pavement, guiding her to the waiting ambulance.

As they were walking, Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear, his voice rough with worry. "Bella, are you alright?"

She did a mental once-over before replying with a small nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He gave a curt nod in response and, after handing her to an EMT, headed to the front of the ambulance and began speaking with the driver; he hopped in the passenger side of the cab a few moments later.

Bella groaned at being ushered into the back of the ambulance. She had assured everyone around her that she was perfectly fine and vehemently denied the need for a trip to the hospital, but in the end, she just gave up and allowed them to load her up in the back.

Bella sighed heavily as she sat on the exam table, the harsh fluorescent lights doing nothing for the pounding in her head. She had been waiting in the stark white room for what felt like hours, and the smell was finally starting to get to her. It was a smell that haunted all hospitals and permeated even the deepest recesses of her mind. She was contemplating what exactly the smell might be when the door finally swung open to reveal her doctor.

When he entered, he was studying his clip board, flipping between pages with thin, nimble fingers. Bella eyed him in awe. He was easily the most beautiful man she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. His honey-blonde hair was perfectly styled with a few strands hanging loose, perfectly framing his chiseled jaw. Even beneath the lab coat, it was easy to tell he was nicely toned. She shifted nervously studying her shoes intently, waiting for him to do or say something.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" The brunets heart stuttered at the silky tones of his voice, almost forgetting that he had made an inquiry.

She lifted her head prepared to dish out the same answer she had given everyone else who had asked, but when her eyes locked with his, her heart stopped altogether.

**Please, please, please R&R to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, they really helped me to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter. So! Without further ado, here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

That morning had started out as any other at Forks Community Hospital. The hustle of nurses making their rounds to the patients rooms and the beeping of heart monitors was oddly comforting to the blonde man. He smiled to himself as he ran his time-card and began going room to room, checking that his patients had everything they needed and weren't in too much pain. He asked a few to move around a bit for him, encouraging movement often so their joints don't get too stiff.

Carlisle Cullen loved his job as a Doctor. The feeling he would get as he saved yet another human life with the gifts that had been forced upon him was what made this immortal life bearable. Carlisle- along with the rest of the Cullens- is a vampire. An immortal being who consumes blood as sustenance, one that is believed to be only a myth.

He was bitten at the tender age of twenty-three and, after suffering the fire in his veins for three days and nights, awoke as a monster. He hated who he had become and tried many times to rid the world of his presence, but soon learned it wasn't possible. So, he worked to better himself, control his blood-lust and avoid feeding from humans. Carlisle got his PhD and became a Doctor, began to feed off animals, and threw himself into helping the sick and injured. The blonde shook his head and ceased thinking of the past; he had patients to attend to.

The day continued as normal until a mop of copper hair heading towards the blonde doctor caught his attention. He frowned at the worry on his adopted son's face and pulled him into a nearby exam room where they could talk privately.

"Edward... What's going on?" Carlisle asked cautiously, laying a hand on the other's shoulder. Edward shrugged off the gesture and jerked a hand through his tousled hair.

"It's Bella." '_Bella...' _Carlisle remembered his son talking about this girl. The one who's blood sang to him, the girl who's thoughts weren't his to dissect. He nodded gently, urging Edward to continue.

"She almost died right before my eyes... I knew I would be able to control myself if even a single drop of her blood spilled, so I panicked and I stopped the van." Edward rushed out, pulling at his hair. Carlisle frowned and pieced together the story as best he could.

"Son, did anyone see you? Was she aware enough to realize what had happened?" The blonde inquired calmly, trying to decide the best course of action.

Edward sighed at that and leaned against the wall. "No one but Bella noticed. But she's suspicious. I know as soon as she gets the chance, she'll interrogate me. She isn't badly injured, so I'm sure she is aware I wasn't near her when the accident happened. She's here now, waiting to be looked over." Carlisle remained calm and clapped Edward on the shoulder with a small sigh. "Don't worry, Edward. We will take care of this. I had better go see to Bella, as I'm sure she's been waiting."

The doctor stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him to give Edward some privacy with his thoughts. He stopped by the front desk and grabbed a clipboard with a file by the name of SWAN, ISABELLA. Curious, he flipped through the file, trying to see if she had any rare medical conditions that could be causing the immunity to Edward's gift. Finding nothing unusual, he looked up and addressed the young brunette who seemed to find her shoes highly interesting.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, a small smile gracing his face.

He watched as the girl shifted her position and raised her head to look at him. When their eyes met, Carlisle had to contain his shock at connection he felt to those endless pools of chocolate that were locked with his own liquid gold. He felt a connection to this young human girl, despite this being the first time he ever laid eyes on her. The look on Bella's face confirmed that he wasn't alone in this feeling of reunion. She cleared her throat and ducked her head in embarrassment, a deep pink dusting across her cheeks as she stuttered out a reply.

"I... I'm fine, Doctor..." She trailed off, coming up blank to the name of the man standing before her. The blonde smiled gently and introduced himself.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The brunette's eyebrow wrinkled as she heard his last name. _'Cullen... He must be related to Edward.'_

"Are you Edward's.. brother?" Bella asked uncertainly. Carlisle merely smiled and let a deep chuckle slip past his lips.

"Actually, he's my son. Adoptive son. Though I am very flattered." He drawled with a small wink.

Ignoring the heat flooding her face, Bella frowned deeply, studying Dr. Cullen closely. The man couldn't be a day over twenty-five, so having a seventeen year old adoptive son seemed implausible. There was something... strange about the Cullens and she vowed to herself to get to the bottom of it..

Carlisle told Bella that she was free to leave, and with a relieved sigh, she hopped off the exam table; however, her foot got caught on the steps, causing her to stumble forward. Carlisle saw the girl trip and instinctively stepped forward to catch her. As soon as their bodies connected, a spark passed between them. Bella gasped at the feel of his cold hands gently gripping her arm to steady her, her body thrummed like electricity was traveling through her in each place the doctor's skin touched hers.

Before she managed to humiliate herself even further, she mutter a quick apology and her thanks before quickly stepping out of the room.

Bella thought on the mystery of the Cullens for the rest of the day. Well, as long as she could concentrate. Flashes of honey-blonde and liquid gold invaded her thoughts at every turn, very unwelcome thoughts at that. Or, at least, that's what she kept trying to convince herself.

**Please R&R! Reviews encourage me to keep writing and update faster~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the third chapter. I feel like this story is progressing rather well, but I would really appreciate if you would review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 3

For the next week things progressed pretty much as they always had for Bella. She would wake up, sit through eight ours of mind numbing classes, make dinner for Charlie, go to bed, and start over. It was an endless cycle that, though mundane and boring, was familiar and comforting to the brunette after all the excitement.

After almost being squashed only six days prior, she had become somewhat famous around Forks High School; a fact that Bella wasn't entirely happy about. She could feel questioning gazes as she walked down the narrow hallways, or sat at lunch. Few approached her, but the scrutiny was almost worse than confrontation.

Tyler followed her like a lost puppy, offering to carry her book bags and walking her to every class as well as meeting her at the door as soon as the bell sounded. She had tried to wait it out, in hopes that he would get bored, but eventually she had to start dropping hints to encourage him to return to his own devices.

Tyler backed off after a couple days, instead taking to gushing out apologies each time he was in her presence. Since she couldn't seem to convince him with the repeating of the phrase, "No harm, no fowl." she took to avoiding him as much as physically possible.

She set her back on the floor and slid into the uncomfortable chair with a small sigh. Biology wasn;t her favorite class, but it certainly wasn't her least favorite. There was always the added plus of the copper haired boy who sat next to her, but it wasn't him per say that had her so giddy, it was his father. Just the thought made her frown to herself. She had long since admitted her -attraction, infatuation; Perhaps obsession would be the most correct in this situation- interest in the blonde doctor. He had been plaguing her thoughts almost constantly for the past week.

It was rather embarrassing, honestly. She was lusting over a man who would never look at her twice, a man who was probably happily married to some woman who looked like she had been plucked right out of a 'Victoria's Secret' magazine.

Bella shook her head to quell herself of such thoughts and pulled out her Biology textbook. Her partner had just seated himself to her left and was now flashing a small smile in her direction. Ever since the accident, Edward had been much more friendly than before. He would smile at her and make small talk, offered help when she was stuck on a particular problem set, and was just generally friendly toward the girl.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to see gold eyes watching her expectantly. She flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... Could you please repeat that? I was sorta out of it."

Edward grinned and chuckled quietly. "I asked if you would like to come over to my place? Say... Later today?" He eyed her with a hopeful expression.

Bella sat quietly for a moment, trying to decide if she had hear him correctly. _'Me. Go over to Edwards house. Where Carli- I mean, Dr. Cullen lives...' _The thought made her absolutely giddy and she had to make a concerted effort not to squeal and blurt out an immediate 'Yes!'.

A part of her realized how ridiculous she was being, but it apparently wasn't large enough to control the part of her that wanted nothing more than to be around the man that had both starred in her dreams and kept her awake hours into the night for the past week.

Realizing she still hadn't responded aloud to the boy that was now gazing at her in slight worry, she took a second to compose herself and muttered, "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." her lips turning up into a small grin.

He grinned right back at her and nodded. "Great. I can follow you home so you can drop off your truck, and then we can drive back to my house." He then turned back to the board and focused on Biology for the rest of the class period. Which is what Bella should have been doing as well, but she was far too caught up in the excitement of seeing Dr. Cullen again.

The period flew by and before she knew it, she was pulling out of the parking lot with a sleek Volvo on her tail. The ride back to her house was short and it offered little time to prepare herself for the coming hours. Would Dr. Cullen even be there? If he is, what is she going to say to him? She didn't know if she could even speak to him without panicking and making her obvious attraction known through a series of blushing, stuttering and staring, thus making all parties involved rather uncomfortable.

Bella took a deep, calming breath and released it as she stepped out of her truck and slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. It was a beautiful car, sleek and shiny with rich leather interior and very sharp looking controls. '_He must think my truck is pathetic...' _She thought to herself when she felt the quiet but powerful purr of the engine as Edward peeled out of her driveway. Classical music poured out of the speakers on low volume, acting as soothing background music while the occupants chatted about nothing in particular.

Edward turned into a secluded, tree lined road that Bella had never even noticed before, driving for another mile or so before pulling up to the most elegant house she had ever laid her eyes on. The brunettes eyes widened as she looked at the house in awe, stepping out of the car to get a closer look. Standing two stories tall with walls made completely of glass, this house just oozed beauty.

It hit her at that moment just how out of her league Carlisle Cullen was. Besides being one of her only friends dad, and established and well liked Doctor, he also had very refined and classy tastes that spoke of money. A category, she most definitely didn't fit into.

This realization made her heart sink to her stomach. She tried her best to ignore it, forcing a smile on her face, despite the aching in her chest.

**Two chapters in one day! I think that deserves some reviews!** ***hint hint* I will have a new chapter out tomorrow, if you lovely people with just leave me your thoughts! Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dull throb of Bella's heart hadn't ceased, not even with the shock that came from seeing the inside of the house. If anything, it made the pain even more unbearable. It was tasteful and skillfully decorated, resembling the expensive homes featured in interior decorating magazines, solidifying Bella's theory of a beautiful- now creative and artsy- woman in Carlisle's life.

She was thankfully distracted from her wallowing by the pressure of Edward's hand on her lower back, gently leading her through the large house to the family room. She almost let out a groan at how perfect it was, and to her right was the largest television she had ever laid eyes on. It easily took up a third of the wall and directly underneath was an impressive collection of video games and various consoles.

Bella chuckled slightly at the vision of Carlisle seated on the couch, controller in hand, staring intently at the screen and mashing buttons in combinations Bella could never hope to know the significance of. But she could also picture herself beside him, cuddled up to his side, merely watching the events on the television screen, not entirely sure what was going on, but enjoying herself nonetheless.

"They're mostly Emmett's, but Jasper uses them too, at times." Edwards soft voice brought her out of her daydream, something she was thankful for. She had heard both the names around school before; they were the other kids Carlisle had adopted and Edward's brothers. She knew had two sisters as well, but had never met them in person. Now that she thought about it, she had heard of every member of Edward's family except one. A mother figure. Surely she would be the focus of at least a little gossip at Forks High School, god knows the rest of the Cullens were.

This made her oddly hopeful, but she snuffed it out as soon as it registered. It would do her no good to allow herself to get her hopes up, only to have her heart broken even worse. She sighed and tried to focus on Edward and keep intruding thoughts at bay.

The copper haired boy tilted his head in the direction of the entertainment center with a raised brow. "Would you like to play?"

"Ah, no thanks. Video games aren't really my thing... Mostly because I'm terrible at them." She said with a small smile, her cheeks slightly pink. This elicited a light laugh from the copper haired boy. Without another word, he waved his hand in a gesture for her to follow and started making his way up a the grand staircase at the back of the room.

She followed, her eyes flicking back and forth to take in all of her surroundings, from the paintings adorning the walls to the vases full of fresh picked flowers scattered throughout the house. As the two neared the top of the staircase, the sound of tinkling laughter met Bella's ears and she looked to Edward questioningly.

"My sister, Alice. She will no doubt be out here in a moment to introduce herself." He said with a knowing smile. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, a head of perfectly styled brown hair popped out of one of the bedrooms. Its owner flitted over and stood in front of the brunette with huge smile plastered on her face. She reached out a hand to Bella introduced herself. "Hello, Bella! I'm Edward's sister, Alice Cullen." The pixie-like girl gushed, her grin still in place.

Starting at the coldness of the other girl's skin against hers, Bella had to suppress a surprised gasp, opting to instead answer as steadily as she was capable. "Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Alice." Alice giggled in turn.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. But don't worry! We can hang out later. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you from now on." She said cryptically, looking at Bella like she knew much more than she let on. Bella turned to Edward with confusion, only to find him and Alice engaged in a staring contest. Her look of triumph standing off against his of frustration. This only confused the brunette more and she made a mental note to add it to the list of questions she was going to fire off as soon as her and Edward were alone, along with the freezing temperature of his family's skin.

With a final giggle and parting wave, Alice made her way down the stairs with a grace Bella had never known possible, and sighed at how perfect the Cullens seemed.

Edward led her to a bedroom at the end of the hall and closed the door behind them with a small 'click'. She took in the room and paused when she realized that there wasn't a bed anywhere in sight. How odd.

"This is your bedroom?" She inquired, trying not to let her suspicions show. When she gained an affirmative nod, she added that to list she was about to unleash. Bella looked around the room for a couple more minutes before sitting on the black couch and patting the cushion next to her.

To be honest, as much as she wanted to know the secret of the 'mysterious Cullens', she was equally terrified to know the truth. She had found a friend in Edward, and a potential friend in Alice, and she didn't want anything that set her even farther apart from the seemingly perfect people. Even farther away from Carlisle.

Even though she knew that nothing would ever come of it, most of her thoughts were still focused on the doctor she had only met once, but couldn't seem to get over.

Bella took a deep, calming breath and held it before exhaling slowly, shifting her body so she was facing Edward as best she could. She took a moment to compose herself before she spoke.

"Edward, I need some answers. What are you?"

**Hey, guys! Chapter 4 already. Wow. I wanted to shout out a big thanks to Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore for your reviews and PM's of encouragement! Also, thank you to all have followed, favorited, and dropped a review for this story, it means a lot to me! Remember to review, and I'll update soon! **


End file.
